


Happy Birthday, Moons

by jennandblitz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Fluff, Happy Birthday, It's all fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandblitz/pseuds/jennandblitz
Summary: Happy Birthday Purple! You are an amazing, wonderfully talented and incredible writer, friend and all around person.A special thank you for MeekInTheDraw for the gorgeous art! All the book quotes are real quotes from people who adore you like I do, Purple. Thank you to everyone who contributed and helped me say what I couldn't on my own:JanuaryGreymeandminniemcgnagemeikenuCaptofthesswolfstarInvisbleDragonYouBlitheringIdiotrororoyourshipsletsdothepanicJencalapan-n-proudmeektheraccoonstonecoldhedwigmaraudererasmutconfunded-gryffindorsarahwritesthingsmarlenemckinnnisargasinhaof-stars-and-moonlovelessinmanhattanholy-shit-it's-wolfstarWe love you, Purple.





	Happy Birthday, Moons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purplechimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplechimera/gifts).

“It’s his birthday!” James shrieks to the bewildered couple at the bar, his arm hooked around Remus’ shoulders and his glasses hanging precariously from his nose.

Sirius snorts from his vantage point of their booth, with Lily rolling her eyes on one side and Marlene cackling on the other.

“You’d think James would tire, year after year, for _everyone’s_ birthday,” Marlene says, breathless with laughter as they watch James haul Remus bodily to the next table where he drags his—no doubt beer-sticky—hand through Remus’ hair, oblivious to the withering, pleading look the birthday boy gives him.

Sirius raises an eyebrow. “He’s been doing this since we were eleven, he’s just graduated from the common room to the pub.” Sirius swirls the dregs of his Firewhisky around the glass before setting it down on the table.

Lily holds her hands up. “There’s only so much I can do, Pads. Twenty five years of marriage and he’s still an idiot no matter how hard I try.”

“Lils, this is the one time of the year I don’t mind Prongs being an idiot. This is the one day Moony lets us, begrudgingly, sing his praises, and if Prongs does that whilst dragging him around the pub, then so be it.”

The Marauders tradition has been going on for years; through Hogwarts, through those fleeting few months of fear before the Order banded together and vanquished Voldemort, past Harry’s birth, many house moves and job changes. But unfailingly, they go to the Three Broomsticks, and then Apparate to whoever had the biggest garden—it has been Lily and James for years since they moved into the cottage with the sprawling garden just outside of Hogsmeade, close enough for Lily to Floo to work at Hogwarts—and throw a party.

Back at the Potter’s Gideon and Fabian are sat with the brood of Weasley children and Harry is immediately noticeable with his shock of dark hair amongst all the red. Harry and Ron and Hermione have been at school but they’re back for the weekend with special permission from Headmistress McGonagall, after no small amount of begging from Sirius and Lily. Sirius supposed Potions Master has more clout that _ex-pupil who still holds a candle for you, Minnie dearest_.

It’s March and it’s nicely mild as the adults all gather outside and Sirius keeps Remus’ drink topped up. It’s funny, Sirius can barely keep up with his husband, whisked around the house as the man of the hour. Andromeda, Molly and Frank have put together a huge spread of food along tables charmed to twice the length to fit everyone. Harry nestles up to Uncle Moony and steals roast potatoes from Remus’ plate when he thinks the man isn’t looking.

Sirius spends the meal with his chin propped on his fist, watching Remus from across the table. Being at peace suits him. His hair is still coppery-brown but streaked and shot through with silver and gunmetal at the temples, always an untamed mess of curls no matter what he does to it. He looks healthier than he has for a while; life has finally settled around them all, ripe with happiness and contentment. Sirius nudges his foot against Remus’ calf under the table and grins at the streak of colour that alights across his cheekbones.

Later, when the sun is setting and the younger children are dozing and the older are gathered around with the adults, in the garden under the twilight, Sirius retrieves the package from his pocket and spells it back to its original size. The book is leather-bound and looks weathered and well-loved and will fit in so perfectly on Remus’ bookshelf. Sirius taps his glass to get everyone’s attention and squeezes into the group to stand next to Remus.

“Now, as you all know—except you Moony, sorry I had to keep a secret—I’ve been constructing a birthday gift for our favourite one Remus John Lupin here.” Off of Remus’ confused look, he’s staring up at Sirius with brow furrowed, Sirius sets the book down in front of him. The cover is in Sirius’ best handwriting and says _Remus John Lupin_. “Go on then,” Sirius says, nudging Remus, grinning ear to ear himself.

Remus handles books like they’re priceless artefacts. He smooths his fingers over the cover and lifts it gingerly to peer at the first page. There’s a photograph there from his last birthday, Lily’s charmed camera at the other end of the garden snapping a picture of them all cheering, Remus in the middle and being near-drowned with affection.

Remus gives a little chuckle and looks back up to Sirius. “Pads, what is this?”

Sirius puts a hand on his shoulder and shrugs a shoulder. “It’s you. Have a look and see.”

“I... Thank you.”

“You haven’t looked through it yet.”

“Well—” Remus scoffs. His cheeks are coloured pink and it’s so damn endearing— “okay, okay.” He flips to the next page and Harry’s best handwriting is at the top of the page.

_Honestly, Uncle Moony is AMAZING and makes people feel safe and loved. You're messing things up? Uncle Moony is there to rescue. You want to borrow Dad’s Invisibility Cloak at 3 am? Sorry Dad, but Uncle Moony is there to rescue. If you have a random question about something so simple that nobody cared to know the answer, go to Uncle Moony. He'll be there to give you the information about it._  
_\- Harry!!!_

_Remus has this air about him, where just being in his presence, just being around him, is overwhelmingly positive. He has this uncanny knack for making you feel like you are important; the most important person in the world to him. He makes you feel like you have value and that you are worth listening to, even if you're struggling to believe it yourself._  
_I feel bad for all the people in the world who don't have a Moony. They don't have someone who is simultaneously a father figure, a brother, a friend, a son. They don't have someone who will always be standing there with an outstretched arm to pull you up whenever you've fallen down. They don't have this safety net underneath them, so that they finally have the courage to get out there and try something new, knowing that Moony will catch them if they happen to fall._  
_So... Thank you, Moony. From the bottom of my heart._  
_\- Prongs (who absolutely did not cry writing this, fuck off Lily)_

_Moony is the most knowledgeable people I've ever met, but he never makes you feel inferior or ignorant with his vast intellect; instead it's as if he's letting you in on a secret because his joy at sharing facts is palpable. He's so funny, caring, and just one of the loveliest people I've ever had the pleasure to meet. His hugs are just the best and you feel completely enveloped in his warmth and never want to leave._  
_\- Lily _🌸💖

_During his time at Hogwarts, I saw Mr. Lupin offer comfort to friends in distress, offer encouragement and praise for others' accomplishments, and make some admittedly hilarious comments and jokes, often to the detriment of learning, unfortunately. These are all signs of a wonderful wizard and very capable man. Remus is the sort of person we're all lucky to meet, let alone befriend. Not that I can say the same for you, Mr. Black._  
_\- Minerva McGonagall_

_Remus is lovely, in all the ways. I think of Rem as that person you can turn to at any point, and be supported. He is patient and kind and endlessly, endlessly good, and what a privilege it is to know him. He's also secretly super sarcastic, and I love when that comes out, too._  
_\- Marly_

_Remus has gone out of his way to make me feel included more than once. He’s great to talk to, of course (best debates ever!), but he’s also great to be around. Sharing this corner of the world with Remus has been stimulating and heartwarming. 12/10, would befriend again._  
_\- Dorcas _🌹

_Remus has one of those voices one can enjoy listening to in a platonic way. He's there when someone needs a friend. When I think of Remus, I think of sitting on a sofa and drinking delicious tea while it rains outside, like we used to in the Gryffindor common room soooo many years ago._  
_\- Mary xxx_

_Remus is a wonderful fountain of knowledge and encouragement. So smart, doesn't give himself the credit he deserves. Loyal and trustworthy and a beautiful person. So glad to have him in my life._  
_\- Benjy_

_Remus is like the Whomping Willow—will protect himself and friends. Will also make sure you get it through your head that you are indeed cute (not the adjective I’d use, but still!) valid, have worth, and are an amazing human being._  
_\- Caradoc_

_Remus is literally the father I didn’t know I needed, but I 100% do. He’s always there with amazing information and he’s talked me down multiple times which I will forever be thankful for. He always makes everyone feel so welcome and I don’t know how our little found family would even work without him. Also he makes my idiot of a brother a better person so, that helps._  
_\- Regulus_

_Remus is like a never-ending fountain of knowledge and to-the-rescue type of knowledge... Kind of heroic knowing, yeah? Will go to great and any lengths to find out something for you or get you something you need._  
_\- Fabian_  
_Also tells you stuff you didn’t know you wanted to know or needed to know??_  
_\- Gideon_

_Remus is one of the most supportive people I've ever met. He knows so much and guides with a gentle hand to help people through difficulties and confusion. Everyone feels cared for and validated after a discussion with Remus. He is an incredible leader, teacher, and friend. We are all so lucky to have him in our lives._  
_\- Alice xXx_

_Remus is that older brother that I've always wanted but never thought would happen. He'll tease you as an older brother does, support you, give advice, offer an ear to listen, encourage when needed. He makes everyone feel welcome, makes sure everyone is included in a conversation._  
_\- Frank Longbottom_

_He's the best teacher we've ever had—we learned so much just talking to him._  
_\- Ronald B. Weasley_

_I can barely express in words how fantastic Professor Lupin is. He’s so incredibly caring and understanding, stern but in a gentle way. If you need to drink or eat something, He makes sure you do. If you need reassuring words and reminders that you’re valid and loved, Professor Lupin will make sure to tell you so. if you need a fact or an explanation, he will give you one. He’s so loving and knowledgable and fantastic, I can’t explain it properly._  
_\- Hermione Granger_

_Remus reminds me a lot of a friend from Egypt, and it's so nice to have such a familiar personality around. Remus is such a great person; he's knowledgable, and sweet, and funny, and so kind and loving. He's there whenever you need him, and he's always available to give advice when you need it. He's so full of love, and he's so welcoming and friendly to everyone he knows._  
_\- Bill_

_Remus has a way of talking to me that makes me feel like I'm not a weirdo. He’s patient and understanding and helpful. I love how organised he is and how he’s always got a fact for something. And I love how rational he is while also fighting for what he believes in. He’s iconic and inspiring._  
_\- Percy_

_Full of all the information I never knew that I needed._  
_\- Gred_

_He is a warm hug personified._  
_\- Forge_

_I love Remus’s patience whenever someone asks about anything! I love how supportive he is of everyone! He is always there to help with any problem and encourages everyone! He makes a person feel so loved and appreciated! And I feel so lucky that I got to know him!_  
_\- Charlie (there’s a doodle of a dragon here)_

On the last page there lay a sight Sirius knew all too well; a letter he had sealed the book with, a loving bookend to all of the wonderful pieces from their friends.

_Moony-mine,_  
_I don’t know where to start. You are, without a doubt, the best thing to have ever happened to me. You are my other half in every sense of the word and I am better in every way for your presence in my life. Everyone has been so eloquent and you know I’m better with actions than words most of the time—words are your department, my wolff—but consider this letter a gift certificate for unlimited ‘Sirius Shows You How Much Better He Is With Actions’ moments._  
_I love you, and I’m with you until the very end, Moons._  
_Yours,_  
_Padfoot_

* * *

Art by @meekinthedraw showing Remus at the centre of a cuddle pile, around him are Sirius, Harry, James, Lily, Peter, Marlene, Dorcas, Caradoc, Benjy, Alice and Frank

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Purple! You are an amazing, wonderfully talented and incredible writer, friend and all around person.
> 
> A special thank you for MeekInTheDraw for the gorgeous art! All the book quotes are real quotes from people who adore you like I do, Purple. Thank you to everyone who contributed and helped me say what I couldn't on my own:  
JanuaryGrey  
meandminniemcg  
nagemeikenu  
Captofthesswolfstar  
InvisbleDragon  
YouBlitheringIdiot  
rororoyourships  
letsdothepanic  
Jencala  
pan-n-proud  
meektheraccoon  
stonecoldhedwig  
maraudererasmut  
confunded-gryffindor  
sarahwritesthings  
marlenemckinn  
nisargasinha  
of-stars-and-moon  
lovelessinmanhattan  
holy-shit-it's-wolfstar
> 
> We love you, Purple.


End file.
